Velha Infância Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles viviam brigando, mas ele mostraria a ela o quanto a amava e o como este amor pode atravessar o tempo


**Velha Infância.**

**Tribalistas.**

Rony caminhava perto do lago de Hogwarts, fazia dois anos que ele ensinava as crianças sobre quadribol, era uma vida boa, muitos do quartel dos aurores acharam que ele tinha enlouquecido quando falou que estava saindo do departamento, mas os amigos sabiam o que ele estava fazendo, ele estava cansado de lutar, ele tinha entrado nessa vida por que ele teria o amigo e a mulher ao lado para enfrentar os problemas, mas agora ele era pai e seu amigo tinha sumido, foi naquele dia que Rony desistiu de lutar.

-Você parece preocupado –Hermione se aproxima dele com um sorriso –Os alunos do primeiro ano de novo? –Rony sorri para ela e a puxa para um abraço

**Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo**

-Eu estava me lembrando... –ele falou vago, ainda olhando para o lago –De quando a gente estudava aqui... Das brigas que tivemos... Do Harry... –ele para de falar derrepente, Hermione sabia que o marido ainda sentia uma dor ao se lembrar do amigo, ela então resolve mudar um pouco o assunto.

-Se lembrou de quando a gente brincava nas vassouras em cima do lago? –Rony olha para ela e ri.

-De como a lula gigante quase pegou você em pleno vôo? –os dois olham para o lago e voltam a rir mais.

**Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito**

Rony estava dando aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano, embora eles achassem que não precisavam, era sempre bom ter um professor explicando as manobras.

-Professor Weasley? –um garotinho o chamou.

-Sim Albert –

-E verdade que o Sr conheceu Harry Potter? E que ele era um apanhador tão bom que ele criou uma manobra chamada mergulho do Potter? –Rony sorri para o garotinho e fala.

-Sim Albert, eu o conheci... –

**Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor  
**Hermione estava no salão principal conversando com Neville, ela esperava por Rony para que eles pudessem jantar juntos e dar uma volta por ai, mas ele não aparecia, foi então que ela ouviu Albert falar.

-Ele me contou sim, ele conheceu o Harry Potter, ele me falou que viu ele usar a manobra do mergulho Potter –no mesmo instante Hermione soube o que tinha acontecido e vai para o lugar secreto dos dois: Uma casa da arvore na orla da floresta proibida.

**E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa**

Ela o encontrou olhando para o por do sol, ele estava realmente triste estes tempos, fazia dois anos que Harry tinha morrido e ele tentava achar alguém que cuidasse da irmã dele, mas Gina vivia brigando com ele falando que Harry ainda estava vivo, embora Rony também quisesse acreditar nela, as vezes a tristeza de não ter mais o amigo ao lado era maior que as esperanças dele.

-Sinto falta dele Mione... –

-Eu também Rony... Eu também... –

**De ser criança  
Da gente brincar  
Da nossa velha infância  
**Eles passaram a noite naquele refugio, tinha sido uma sorte eles acharem aquele esconderijo no sexto ano, era para lá que eles iam para ter privacidade, e para que ninguém achasse, eles tinham enfeitiçado para que apenas eles pudessem ver.

-Faz dois anos... –Rony falou cansado com Hermione deitada em cima dele.

-Eu sei... Também dói aqui –ela apontou para o coração –Eu não pude nem ao menos me despedir dele... –os olhos dela estavam marejados.

-Ele sabe Mi... Ele sabe... –

**Seus olhos meu clarão  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão   
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só  
**-HARRY GRANGER WEASLEY –Hermione gritava em plenos pulmões –Onde você pensa que vai com esta vassoura? Eu não vi você terminar o seu almoço –Hermione cruza os braços e fica encarando o garotinho de cinco anos que carregava uma vassoura de mentira no ombro.

-Papai me falou que vai ensinar um passe novo –Hermione fica mais vermelha ainda e grita.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY –

**Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
**Rony ainda estava em choque com a volta do amigo, foi então que ele tinha pedido para Hermione o encontrar na casa da arvore.

-Mione... E ele realmente... Ele voltou... –ele se senta pesadamente na cadeira –Eu ainda não acredito nisso –

-Eu também não sei como isso aconteceu Rony... Mas eu fico feliz que ele tenha voltado... –Rony abraça a mulher forte, ele deixou toda a alegria sair com algumas lagrimas.

**Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito  
**-Ate que e melhor do que eu imaginava –os dois quase pulam ao ouvir o amigo parado ao lado deles –Eu não estou tão feio assim... –

-Harry... Como... Quer dizer... Como você chegou aqui? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Esta casa na arvore não e tão secreta assim –ao ver que eles não entenderam, ele completa –Eu sabia dela, não vinha aqui para não perturbar vocês em seus momentos... Digamos... Íntimos demais –ele faz uma careta –Já me basta aquela vez que eu os peguei no dormitório –ele não agüenta e ri da cara dos amigos.

**Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor  
**Harry contou sobre tudo o que ele passou no seu coma, embora as pessoas não soubessem o que acontecia em sua volta, Harry explica que poderia ver tudo a sua volta, foi assim que ele viu Gina e tentou lutar de todas as formas para voltar, Rony e Mione escutavam com interesse, era algo estranho ficar preso no próprio corpo sem poder fazer nada, em uma hora, Harry parou de falar e ficou sorrindo para os dois.

-O que foi Harry –Hermione pergunta ao ver ele encarando-os.

-E que eu estou feliz por vocês –ele sorri mais –Vocês criaram uma família maravilhosa... Fico feliz por vocês –Rony coloca o braço em volta da esposa e fala.

-E isso mesmo Potter, esta garota aqui você não rouba mais –os dois riem da cara de Hermione.

**E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa**

Era o baile de inverno e Rony dançava com Hermione sem parar, era mágico ver os dois dançando, eles mostravam um amor pelo outro que era muito difícil de se ver.

-Eu te amo Mione –ela sorri para o marido que fala.

-Eu também Rony –ela sussurra em seu ouvido –Você vai ter uma surpresa daqui a 7 meses –ela o encara bem fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar, ele a levanta e grita em frente ao salão principal inteiro.

-EU TE AMO DEMAIS HERMIONE GRANGER WEASLEY –ela apenas sorria mais.

**De ser criança  
Da gente brincar  
Da nossa velha infância.**

Rony estava nervoso, o seu filho estava para nascer, e ele ficava andando de um lado para outro na frente da enfermaria.

-Se acalme Rony –Harry falou calmo para o amigo, embora ele mesmo estivesse nervoso.

-Você fala isso porque não e a sua mulher que esta dando a luz ali dentro –Harry sorri para ele e fala.

-E verdade, vou estar assim daqui a 6 meses –Rony para de andar e encara o amigo –Parabéns cara, você vai ser titio de novo –Rony não agüenta e ri, a vida estava realmente em paz agora, foi então que a porta se abriu e Gina sorri para eles.

-Pode entrar Rony –ele quase atropela a irmã para chegar ate a esposa e o bebê.

-Quero te apresentar o nosso filho Rony... Richard Granger Weasley –Rony pega o garotinho ruivinho com cuidado e sorri para Hermione.

-Eu já falei o quanto te amo Mione? –ela sorri mais para ele.

-Hoje ainda não –ele a beija delicado e sussurra.

-Eu te amo Hermione Granger Weasley –

**esta song vai para duas garotas que eu levo no coração e na alma... amo muito vcs duas meus anjos... a primeira e a Carla.. a cá granger.. uma das melhores autoras que eu já vi.. e minha maninha de coração.. a segunda.. e a nat... uma grande amiga que me ajuda muito... uma pessoa especial e uma ótima autora... adoro muito vcs duas... são pessoas assim que não me deixam cair.. adoro vcs lindas**


End file.
